


Mac & Rex

by EversincethatNaomi



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, implied macdennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EversincethatNaomi/pseuds/EversincethatNaomi
Summary: Mac was sad, then Rex lived with him. Time heals all wounds, but not as quickly as sex.





	1. No Sex Yet

Sometimes Mac can go most of the day without thinking about Dennis. He's gone through three roommates since Dennis left him to have a shiny new life. This abandonment hit him harder than when his dad went to prison or even when Dennis and Dee went to college. He started smoking pot and sniffing glue with Charlie almost immediately after Dennis left. Getting high was better than crying or stuffing his face until he pukes. He hated that he started going to the gym more often out of some misguided hope that Dennis would see how fit he's gotten and be seduced into staying forever. Mac knew he'd never see his best friend again. When someone doesn't even answer your texts, they have moved on for good. The best Mac could hope for now was a new roommate he didn't hate. Maybe even that was too much to ask, considering his Craigslist ad got zero responses. 

Mac was downing a beer before noon like he usually did nowadays when a familiar beefcake entered the pub. Usually Mac would have lit up at the sight of Rex but he really didn't have many emotions after months of sadness. He definitely wasn't capable of being attracted to anyone while his heart still felt so raw. 

“Hey Mac, buddy! What's new?” Rex's upbeat tone only exhausted Mac. He could only reply with a grunt.

“I feel you on that; my rent went way up last month. But word on Craigslist is that you're in the market for a roommate?”

“Dennis is in the suburbs now. If you can help pay rent you've got the part.”  
Things could be worse.

Rex owns very little, but what he does have is quality and stylish. He doesn't take up much space and he actually cleans. Mac really didn't have much to complain about. It was nice having someone to work out with and to watch movies with. Rex wasn't much of a drinker, but he never judged Mac for getting drunk or high. 

It lifted Mac's spirits a little more every time he saw Rex shirtless. It was a daily antidepressant. For a long time Mac thought Rex was all bronze and no personality, but he just never had Rex get comfortable with him. Rex took a while to settle in and open up, but Mac's whole perception of that stud changed once he did. Rex had a gentle sense of humor and a calming aura. He never yelled or argued or bossed Mac around. When a shirt of his would shrink in the wash, he'd give it to Mac. The sleeves would be cut off and Mac would feel just a little less sad.

It was hard to ignore the blush Rex would get whenever Mac would compliment his appearance. It was even harder to ignore the constant casual touches. Every time Rex would rest a hand on Mac's knee, he couldn't resist covering it with his own hands. 

It was a strange experience, having a friend who didn't work at the bar. This was the first time Mac could sit down for dinner each evening and ask how someone's day at work was. Rex usually had an amusing story about an arrogant photographer or a costume malfunction. Whenever Rex got an offer for another photoshoot, they would celebrate with boxed wine and takeout. Mac was quickly becoming Rex's main support system, and he couldn't be more grateful.

As a friend and the sole member of Rex's fan club, it was only natural that Mac would admire his portfolio. It was only natural that the modelling pictures would stir something in Mac. Afterall, Rex was incredibly good at his job. And when Mac would feel a warm stiffness making itself known in his pants, he was able to make the excuse that those photoshoots are designed to arouse interest in the product. As everyone knows, sex sells.

Mac just wasn't yet aware of everything Rex was selling. Like any good fan, Mac ordered the fashion magazine Rex had a shoot for a few weeks ago. It wasn't a very popular magazine since it was for men and nobody bought magazines nowadays anyway, but Mac still promised to be impressed. He flipped through page after page of clothes he would never be able to afford until his eyes locked on an image of Rex's face. It didn't take long to register what was on Rex's face. Another face. A manly face on Rex's manly face. Connected by the lips. 

It wasn't clear whether this was an advertisement for cologne or men's lingerie. But Mac was certainly ready to buy. Along with the overwhelming arousal, Mac felt something grow inside him. A sappier man may have called it hope. Rex knew Mac was gay, but Mac never honestly thought Rex could be into men. Even now, looking at Rex kissing another beefcake, it was so easy to rationalize this as Rex just doing what he was told or doing whatever it takes to get a paycheck. 

Mid-thought, he heard a key enter the apartment door. Mac had almost sprinted completely into his room when the door opened to a smiling Rex. He froze with one hand on the bedroom door and the other holding the magazine. Rex must have seen Mac's expression because his smile faded to worry. Worry quickly turned to embarrassment when he saw what Mac was holding.


	2. Still no sex yet sorry

Charlie invited him to sniff the new glue he bought, but Mac was too occupied with his thoughts. A few hours ago, Rex confessed to not being straight. That blew Mac’s mind. Rex explained only feels honestly attracted to someone after getting to know them on a personal level, but beyond that, it doesn’t matter what gender they are. To Rex, it was always the soul that he got the hots for, not what’s in their pants. Mac didn’t completely understand it, but it was sweet and meant he still had a chance. It would still be a longshot, but at least it hadn’t yet been proven impossible.

The buzz of his phone snapped him out of it. And snapped him right into something else. The text was from Dennis. After all that time of not talking, writing, or even replying to Mac’s messages, and that bastard man has the audacity to text, “hey mac.”

Hey. That didn’t sound like an apology to Mac. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and a little dizzy, so he turned his phone off and pushed Dennis out of his mind. A few minutes of pacing and shoving thin mints down his throat later and the phone had to be turned back on. Two missed calls from Dennis. Screw him. If he wants to be gone, then he is gone. Dennis isn’t allowed to keep his grip over Mac’s life anymore. If Rex wasn’t asleep, Mac would scream. He settled for crying himself to sleep, which was still interrupted. This text said, “We need to talk. I have something important to tell you.” Mac’s mind scrambled to predict what the news could be, but ultimately there couldn’t be anything Dennis could say to him to make him forgive him. Every time he thinks of Dennis, he still feels a stab in his gut and a sting in his eyes. He hates Dennis more than anyone, but still silently begs him to come back and give a glowing apology so that Mac can forgive him. He wants his best friend back. 

Suddenly he’s crying harder than he has in months. His whole bed is shaking with his sobs and it takes all his self control to get some tissues and pull himself together. If he doesn’t do something right now, he’ll be crying all night. It wouldn’t be the first time. When Dennis was here, he could just sleep in his bed whenever he felt scared or lonely. Who could comfort him now?

Then Mac answered his own question. Rex was sensitive and supportive, so hypothetically he would be even better to go to for comfort than Dennis ever was. Knowing if he lays back down he’ll keep crying, Mac scurried over to Rex’s room and quietly opened the door. He couldn’t help but briefly admire Rex’s shirtless torso, but anyone would do the same. 

Mac crouched on the floor next to Rex’s sleeping body. Knowing Rex is a light sleeper, Mac just whispered his name a few times. Startled, Rex’s eyes flew open and he sharply gasped. He mumbled incoherently for a few words until waking up fully and asking, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“Everything’s fine.” Mac suddenly became painfully aware of how pathetic this was and considered lying. But making an excuse would mean returning to his lonely bed and his phone. “I’m just… really upset and don’t want to be alone right now.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Rex pried, “Talk to me, Mac. What’s wrong?” The concern was audible in his voice.

“Dennis texted me for the first time since he walked out. He tried calling but I ignored him. I hate that he waited so long and he still hasn’t even said sorry. He probably never will.” His voice cracked at the last sentence and he sniffled.

“Come up here,” Rex suggested while making room for Mac. When Mac was lying where Rex previously was, he continued, “From what I know, Dennis didn’t treat you right. And he still isn’t treating you right. You deserve so much more, and you’re better off without Dennis.”

Mac’s puppydog eyes were back. He melted into the praise. “I hate that I still want that asshole to come back.”

“Don’t get mad at yourself for missing someone who used to be a huge part of your life. You spent more of your life with him than without him, so it’s only natural to feel lost without him. But you’re strong enough to move on and stand on your own two feet.”

“I don’t know about that. I know it’s unexpected because of my manly, stone cold exterior, but before I came in here I was actually crying. I thought I was done crying over Dennis a long time ago.”

Rex’s heart broke envisioning his closest friend crying. No one should have to be alone when feeling like that. “If it would make you feel any better, you can sleep here tonight. I don’t know how much longer I have until I fall back to sleep, but we can keep talking until then.”

Mac tried and failed at repressing his grateful smile. “That would be so much more better.” 

Mac retrieved his pillow and returned to his position in Rex’s bed. For a few moments neither man said anything. Each rested their head on their own pillow and sleepily gazed into the other’s eyes. When Mac realized how gay the moment had become, he broke the silence. “I don’t really feel like talking anymore. Could we just sleep?”

“Of course. Whatever you need. But wake me up if you need to talk again.”

“Good night, Rex.”

“Sweet dreams, Mac.”

Ten minutes passed, then Rex was woken by “Rex? ...Rex?” 

The other man mumbled, “Hmm?”

“If Dennis ever does come back. I wouldn’t let him move back in or kick you out of the gang.”

The sleepy man slurred, “Aw thanks, buddy. I’m glad we live together. It’s nice to see you every day. Really nice.” The end of his confession was so quiet Mac was sure Rex fell asleep mid-sentence. His theory was confirmed when Rex gave a soft snore.


	3. They Kiss Now

Dennis didn’t text him the next morning. Even if he had, Mac wouldn’t want to ruin his good mood by reading it. Okay, so that was a lie. Mac would have read it ten times over like he had with the two previous texts. But it still would have ruined his good mood. Waking up to the smell and sight of prime beefcake Rex was finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.  
   
Mac didn’t honestly expect that he and Rex sharing a bed would change anything between them, but it had. Shy smiles were exchanged between the two of them behind the backs of the rest of the gang. Rex placed his arm around Mac for the entire duration of a conversation. There was something deeper in their stares now that wasn’t present the previous day.   
   
Just as Mac was thinking these things, he caught Rex staring at him again. Rex was clearly lost in thought so intensely that he didn’t even notice Mac catch him. His face was relaxed, but his eyes seemed to be searching for some answer to the universe far beyond Mac.  
   
One by one, each member of the gang had some excuse to leave the bar early (except Frank, who simply announced he was bored and walked out). The only ones who cared enough to clean up and close the bar were Mac and Rex. Mac apologised for making him stay, but Rex restated his support for carpooling. Charlie had left without cleaning the beer that someone too drunk to care had spilled all over one of the booth tables. So, Mac had to scrub off the dried alcohol. When he was done, he was surprisingly worn out. It must have been because his arms were still sore from the gym yesterday, he rationalized. Regardless, he didn’t want to move another muscle for a few more minutes. He plopped down on the booth, his feet still on the floor, but his whole body above the knees laying down. Mac heaved a dramatic sigh.   
   
“Come on, Mac, it’s not bedtime yet. Don’t make me carry you to the car,” Rex joked with a teethy smile.  
   
“Five more minutes. Doing Charliework kills my back.”  
   
“Nope,” Rex walked closer. “We both know you won’t be getting up in five minutes. And I’m not gunna let you sleep in the bar when you have an actual bed. So come, let’s go home.” He leaned down over Mac, putting a hand on each of Mac’s elbows, then slowly gliding them down to his hands. Mac let the other man pull him up by the hands until he was standing toe to toe with the model. For a moment too long, Mac’s hands were in Rex’s, their knees accidentally intertwined. Misinterpreting Mac’s expression, Rex softly laughed and said, “Wow, you look so sleepy. Good thing I’m driving.” It only clicked in his mind what Mac’s stare truly meant when Mac’s gaze flicked to Rex’s supple lips for a split second. At the same time, Mac had moved his face almost imperceptibly closer. They mutually closed the remaining distance between them until they were too close to be perceived as anything other than very gay. It was then Rex realized he was still holding onto Mac’s strong hands. Embarrassed, he let go while bringing his arms back. But Mac wouldn’t let him take away his touch. Mac immediately moved his own hands to Rex’s upper arm, where it rested on the bulge of his biceps. At this point, Mac’s eyes conveyed pure lust and romantic desire. Not even the strongest parts of Rex’s denial could rationalize that away.   
   
Rex’s lips parted as a shaky sigh exited them. A blush covered every inch of him. He tried desperately to think of something to say- preferably something sexy. All his mind thought of was, “You’re so hot right now,” accompanied by brushing his nose against Mac’s. Apparently that was the right thing to say, since Mac displayed his huge Excited Smile that he usually reserves for when he passes dogs on the street.   
   
Leaving the beefy arms, Mac’s smooth hands mapped Rex’s hard abs through the shirt, then his firm chest, and his massive shoulders. Rex shuddered beneath the tickling touch, but his smile told Mac to continue. Mac’s eyebrows arched as he moved his hand to the other man’s neck, where his thumb rubbed softly. He was silently asking Rex if it would be okay to kiss him. Noticing the way Mac was once again staring from his mouth to his eyes and back again, Rex caught on.   
   
Both men had wide smiles by the time their lips touched. Eyes kept looking at the other’s and then down again, before closing for the duration of the kiss. Mac had never felt such an emotionally charged kiss in his life. Rex’s teeth kept pressing against Mac’s lips. Being an unskilled kisser didn’t bother Mac in the least. The grip of Rex’s hand on the other man’s waist tightened with electric passion. In response, Mac plunged his tongue through Rex’s open lips. This was accompanied by a roll of his hips that just about made Rex lose his mind. Stubble brushed against stubble; plush lips cushioned each other. Underneath his arousal, Rex suddenly felt a panic, which was unusual for the sort of man who would eat live insects unprompted. The brief wave of anxiety caused him to pull away.  
“Are you okay? We can stop if you don’t want to kiss me.” Mac was already bracing himself for rejection.  
   
“It’s not like that. This is just really crazy. We’re roommates and coworkers; this would change everything.”  
   
“Only for the better,” Mac reassured.  
   
“Maybe I’m a little scared. This is a bigger deal for me than for you. I’ve never had to come out before, I haven’t had many relationships, and Dee still flirts with me sometimes-”  
   
“It’ll be easier than bustin a nut, I promise. We don’t even have to announce anything. If we just walked in holding hands one day, they’d get the message. It doesn’t have to be a huge deal.”  
   
“Easy for you to say, you’re already out to them all. They all think I’m straight, and I still don’t even know how to describe my sexuality.”  
   
“Honestly dude, I wouldn’t be surprised if they already knew. They have such accurate gaydars, they knew about me for decades even though I showed absolutely zero outward signs.” Seeing the gears turning in Rex’s head, Mac continued, “If you want this to be a thing, then it’s a thing. But you don’t have to decide until you’re totally sure. Let’s go home so I can get my beauty sleep, and we can see what our thoughts are in the morning.”   
   
To lighten the mood, Mac playfully ruffled Rex’s black hair and booped him on the nose. With a shy smile, Rex replied, “You’re kind of the awesomest.” Taking Mac’s hand in his own, they walked out of Paddy’s Pub, knowing they would be waking up next to one another in the morning.


End file.
